


Happy Birthday

by lan0327



Category: Buddy Mission BOND, バディミッションBOND
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: 剧透注意。CP倾向：ArlkAnother结局背景。Luke和Aaron透过视频电话庆祝生日。非常流水账对话，有捏造。其实没有特别浓厚的CP内容，大概是两人双向箭头但Luke无意识的感觉。因为没有官中所以也不知道角色说话语气拿捏得如何，我尽力了草。
Relationships: Aaron/Luke Williams





	Happy Birthday

译名参考（基本都是音译和直译）

ハスマリー - 哈斯马里

リカルド - 利卡尔德

ミカグラ島 - 御神乐岛

ルーク- 路克

アーロン - 亚隆

チェズレイ - 切兹利

モクマ - 木间

スイ - 小溯

エドワード - 爱德华

“亚隆，生日快乐！”

视频电话接通的瞬间，路克对着平板的摄像头露出了灿烂的笑容。

“啊？”在玻璃屏幕的对面，恶名远扬的大怪盗“Beast”正看着他，眼睛诧异地一眨一眨，似乎没听懂他在说什么。

“咦？是信号不好没听清吗？”路克清了清嗓子，重来了一遍，“祝你生日快乐！今天是你的生日吧？”

“啊？哦…多谢。”亚隆挠着头，看起来似乎还有点困惑，“特地打电话来，就为了说这个啊。”

“不可以吗，明明是那么重要的日子！这可是我唯一无二的搭档的——”

“喂停下，别再说了！真是……”亚隆用手掌盖住画面，打断了他的话，“一阵子没通电话，上来就是这种令人头皮发麻的台词……还带着那种蠢帽子，几岁了啊警察先生。”

“26岁，和你一样。”路克笑着，戳了戳头上的彩色尖角纸帽，那是他在超市采购日用品时偶然看到，心血来潮买下的，“这个，我觉得可以增加一点气氛，就……”

“确实给你增加了不少傻气。”

“真过分，我可是很认真地想给你庆祝生日的。”

“哈。”亚隆龇了龇牙，微微眯起了那双总是吊着的三角眼，这让他的表情看起来多出几分柔和，“也祝你生日快乐，路克。”

“谢谢……”路克有点害羞地搔了搔脸颊。“我说，亚隆，你忘了今天是自己的生日吧。”

“无所谓吧这种事情。毕竟对生活在哈斯马里的孩子们来说，生日这种东西，根本不是什么可以庆祝的日子啊。”

“啊，也是……对不起。”

回想起来，路克也已经很久没有这样好好庆祝过生日了，更别提与朋友一起庆祝。

在成为爱德华的养子后，他的每个生日都是与父亲一起度过的。父亲“去世”之后的第一个生日，他也有试着为自己庆祝，同时也想就此给之后的生活打气。但是，当他熄掉厨房的电灯，独自坐在饭桌前，看着在昏暗夜色中的小小蛋糕，以及上面摇曳的烛火时，脑内不断浮现出父亲的笑容，浮现出小时候父子两人一起在厨房自制生日蛋糕等种种回忆，他还记得当时，自己不小心把奶油挤到了父亲的裤子上。他轻轻地吹熄蜡烛，随后，就像占据他内心的孤独感一般，黑暗笼罩了整个厨房。

之后，为了追逐父亲的脚步，实现“英雄”的梦想，他彻底将自己投身于学业与工作。有时候，当他发觉时，生日已经过去了。也许在他的潜意识里，也想要忘记这个日子吧。

但是，如今他又想起来了。特别是，今天早上他还收到了切兹利与木间寄给他的一大箱礼物。小溯也给他发来了生日祝福，她大概是从哥哥那里知道了路克的生日。

今天，是他——“路克”的生日。确切地说，应该是他最重要的搭档的生日。

“喂，Doggie，你那是什么表情。该不会在想什么‘这不是我，是路克的生日’、‘我占用了路克的名字’之类的蠢事吧？想吃老子一拳吗？”屏幕对面的野兽朝他吼道。

明明是关怀的话语，怎么从这家伙嘴里说出来总是会变成威胁，路克在内心悄悄地感慨。

“能被你揍一拳的话，好像也不赖。”

“啊啊？扯什么屁话呢，M狗吗你是？”

“什、什么啊……我的意思是，被揍的话，不就意味着可以和你直接见面了吗！”

“又开始了是吗？……我要挂了。”

“哇等一下！亚隆！难得今天是——是我的生日，你就陪我多聊聊吧！”路克双手紧紧抓着平板，好像那样就可以抓住他的搭档一样。

“嘁。”亚隆露出了不耐烦的表情，但终究没有挂断连线。

“不过，说起名字的事……现在的我的生日，实际上是你的生日吧？因为我被送回利卡尔德的时候，用的是你……‘路克’的身份。那么，实际上我的年龄到底是——”

“事到如今还想这种无聊的事是想干嘛啊。”

“不是，只是……自从恢复小时候的记忆之后，我想起了很多和亚隆有关的事情。”回想起亚隆小时候的模样，路克的嘴角就不禁露出笑容。当时的自己，绝对想不到那个瘦小的“路克”会变成现在这样的野兽吧。但是联想到亚隆在哈斯马里是经历了怎样的痛苦才变成现在这样强壮的样子，他又瞬间笑不出来了。

“你真忙啊，一会儿笑一会儿哭的。”

“……我哪有哭。以前也和你说过，小时候的你又瘦又小，总是跟在我后面跑。所以我在想，说不定我其实比你大？”

“那又咋啦？现在可是完全反过来了。”

“但是——嘿嘿，想起那段日子，总觉得我好像变成了你的哥哥。”

“哥哥？”亚隆挑起一边眉毛，“凭你这种瘦弱小狗？”

“哪里瘦弱了！我好歹是个国家警察，不过是力气没你大，肌肉没你那么结实而已……嗯，脸也没你凶。”

“你欠扁啊？”

“说起来，在御神乐岛上的那对兄弟不也是这种感觉吗！真怀念啊，希望有机会还能和他们见面。”

“我可不想再被那飞机头小鬼缠上。”

“那种兄弟……家人的感觉，我一直觉得很棒。”路克用手指戳着下巴，陷入了回忆，“在哈斯马里的研究所，亚隆，还有那里的研究员们，对我来说就像家人一样。”当时，无家可归的他幸运地被研究所的人们收留，在那里，他度过了非常快乐的时光，第一次感受到了“家人”的温暖。

“家人吗。听着倒是不赖。”屏幕对面的搭档挠着头发，看起来似乎有点不好意思。

“亚隆也愿意当我的弟弟啊！”路克嘻嘻笑着凑近屏幕。

“哈啊？你哪只耳朵听出来我有这个意思了？”亚隆凶神恶煞地敲着屏幕，好像要从里面钻出来揍他一样，“别老笑得跟个傻子似的！”

“那你是想当哥哥？嗯……倒也不是不行。”路克点着头，继续说道。

“别在那儿擅自做决定啊，喂！”实在是没法穿过屏幕揍路克，屏幕对面的野兽无奈地叹着气，“只是觉得……和你成为家人的感觉也不坏而已，可没说是要当兄弟。”

“嗯？那是什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”

“不是兄弟的话……”路克歪着头，“亚隆，我们是同龄人，再怎么说也没法成为父子吧。”

“白痴吗。”

“不是啊。那是……夫妻？”

“……”映在屏幕里的画面突然剧烈晃动起来，亚隆的脸从画面中消失了。随后，路克听到屏幕里传出了野兽般的低声咆哮。

“Doggie，你这家伙……”

“怎、怎么了，亚隆？我开玩笑啦。”

“对了！你就是宠物狗角色！毕竟你是Doggie。”野兽再次出现在屏幕上，气势汹汹地指着这边说到。

“宠物狗？这哪里算是家人啊！”路克高声抗议。

“不是也有那种会把狗狗当家人看待的家伙吗。”亚隆隔着屏幕露出了一脸坏笑。

“唔唔……”虽然不服，路克一时间竟无法反驳。他撅着嘴，用生气的样子瞪着屏幕里的搭档，但几秒后便噗嗤笑出了声。

“服了……这都是什么白痴对话啊。”亚隆再次发出无奈的叹息。“话说，你那边不早了吧？早点休息吧，我挂了。”

“嗯。那么，晚安，亚隆。”

“白痴，我这边还没到睡觉的时间呢。”

“对了！还有！”

“我要挂了。”

“亚隆，可以的话……希望明年的生日，能跟你面对面一起庆祝，吃美味的生日蛋糕。”路克的声音听起来有点紧张。为了让哈斯马里的内战可以早日平息，他的搭档一直在奔波，突然提出这种要求的自己未免显得任性。“当然，要是不方便的话……”他大概不会答应吧，路克心想。

“……生日蛋糕？谁要吃那种甜腻的东西啊。”屏幕对面的亚隆看起来一脸嫌弃。“给我肉。”

“咦？所以……你会来了？”路克双眼放光。

“一年后的事，谁知道到时候抽不抽得出时间。”

“也是，哈哈……”

“我挂啰。”

“谢谢你，亚隆。”

嘀。随着一声电子音，视频电话结束了。路克放好平板，取下头上的彩纸尖角帽。他正要把它丢进床边的垃圾桶，手却在中途停住。他站在那里，若有所思地看着手中的纸帽。

“今天我和亚隆第一次一起庆祝生日，而你就是见证者呢。”他对帽子说道。亚隆要是在这里，一定会边发出怪叫，边用看傻子的眼神看向他。他拿着纸帽，目光从床头柜移到书桌，最后落在墙边的架子上。那上面摆着一个圆圆胖胖的红色物体——那是他从御神乐岛带回来，以他的搭档“怪盗beast”为原型的“Beast君”玩偶。他走近架子，把尖角帽戴在Beast君的头顶，然后固定好橡皮筋。

Beast君瞬间变成了带着彩色尖角帽的“生日纪念版Beast君”。

因为看着实在太过合适，路克不由得笑出了声。他回到床边拿来了平板，给生日纪念版Beast君拍下了照片。他想了想，又对着照片点下了“分享”按钮，然后选中了亚隆的头像。

“庆祝生日的Beast君，真可爱。”

——发送。


End file.
